


Взгляни и возьми

by Skjelle



Category: Alien, Alien Series
Genre: Cliffhangers, Horror, Medical Kink, Other, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Проблемы работника национального заповедника имени гуманизма. Или о том, как не следует забывать историю. И еще о странной форме любви, а может и не совсем о ней.Написано для команды Ксенофилии на фандомную битву 2019.





	Взгляни и возьми

**Author's Note:**

> успешный успех, брр, то есть, ужасающий флафф, переходящий во флаффный ужас.
> 
> Спасибо Ронсаар за вычитку )

Промозглый холодок щекотал мочки ушей, стекал под неплотно застегнутый воротник и, невзирая на уже почти вставшее солнце, заставлял ежиться и шмыгать носом.  
Топая по едва заметной дорожке, Пит ворошил длинным щупом отвалы длиннокосой травы и настороженно прислушивался. В особенно звонкой и прозрачной тишине осеннего утра любой звук слышно было едва не за километр. Лес затаился, сохраняя бдительное молчание. Даже вечно орущие «Куда-куда-кудах?» керши молчали, словно воды набрали в клюв. Единственные звуки, которые слышал Пит, производил он сам и рация, болтающаяся на поясе. Рация тихонько умиротворяюще шипела.  
Щуп свободно ходил в траве, Пит расслабил кисть и чуть прикрыл глаза. Пару лет жизни он потратил на боевые искусства, перебирая разные стили, и, хотя громких титулов не получил нигде, кое-чему научился. Например, если что-то ищешь, постарайся расслабиться и даже чуть отстраниться. Смотри на своего соперника, старайся уловить то напряжение, которое предшествует движению, легкое дуновение чего-то особенного...  
Щуп глухо ударился обо что-то. Пит резко распахнул прикрытые было глаза. Тропинка почти исчезла, прячась в высокой траве. Здесь, под раскидистыми кронами, с которых свисали крепкие плети синего плюща, защищенная от ветра и утреннего похолодания трава поднималась особенно высоко.  
Пошевелив запястьем, Пит убедился, что не ошибся. В траве что-то было. Оно свободно перемещалось, стоило чуть потыкать инструментом. Тряхнув щупом, Пит нажал на кнопку, и длинная легкая палка бесшумно сложилась сегмент в сегмент. Опустившись на корточки, Пит сунул руку в траву, пошарил и вытащил добычу.  
Оно помещалось в ладонь: сморщенное кожистое черно-зеленоватое яйцо с приоткрытыми с острого конца лепестками.  
Лепестки чуть вывернулись наружу, края у них были тонкие и высохшие. Пит покачал яйцо в руке, пытаясь определить вес. Достаточно тяжелое. Поднес к уху, потряс, пытаясь расслышать какой-то отклик, и тяжело вздохнул. С началом осени в Треугольнике начинались проблемы. Он снял рацию с пояса.  
– База, прием, это Анкор, как слышите?  
Рация негромко шипела. Пит закатил глаза, мысленно привычно ругнулся в адрес атмосферы, пожирающей половину сигналов связи, и потряс рацию, после чего вдавил кнопку снова.  
– База, прием, ответьте.  
Снова тишина, почти сравнимая с тишиной, окружавшей его в этом лесу, и, пожалуй, даже более пугающая. Пит не любил оставаться без связи: это неестественное для человека состояние заставляло напрягаться так, что сводило шею.  
– База, повторяю, это Анкор, повторяю, это Анкор. Если слышите меня, сообщаю: провожу осмотр в Треугольнике, повторяю, провожу осмотр в Треугольнике. База, ничего хорошего у нас тут нет, повторяю, ничего хорошего. Алан был прав, повторяю, Алан был прав – как и в прошлом сезоне, здесь опять творится хрень. База, как слышите?  
На мгновение показалось, что в монотонном шипении мелькнул треск пойманной волны, однако не успел Пит обрадоваться, как монотонный шум снова поглотил все надежды.  
– Нашел образец, – больше для себя, чем для базы сказал Пит. – Дальше смысла идти не вижу, нужна бригада спецов, повторяю, нужна бригада. База, я возвращаюсь.  
«Куда?» – испуганно вскрикнул откуда-то из веток керши и тут же замолчал.  
В утренней зябкой тишине за спиной у Пита громко и отчетливо треснула ветка. Так громко, словно на нее наступили специально.  
На краю видимости шевельнулось черное пятно.  
Пит медленно обернулся.  
– Вот черт!

***

 

Кошмарные твари кружили на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Щелкали, скрипели и помахивали хвостами, плавно водя угольно-черными лезвиями над головами. Пит сидел, привалившись к удачно подвернувшемуся в процессе бегства валуну, и мрачно оценивал нанесенный ущерб. Продранная рубашка – раз, откушенная от ботинка подошва – два, игриво помятые ребра – три. Ну и на голову ему вылили пол-литра слюней, гадких и тянущихся, поэтому выглядел Пит сейчас, как супергерой нового времени – Человек-соплюк.  
Самый большой лиен присел на задние лапы, запрокинул голову, распахнул пасть и громко защелкал. На деревьях тревожно откликнулись керши, засуетились, роняя на голову Питу листья и перезревшие ягоды.  
– Я все вижу! – грозно сказал Пит. – Это был мой ботинок!  
Лиен отдернул вытянутую было лапу, прижал к животу и опять громко защелкал.  
– Сволочи, – обвинил всех разом Пит. – Я за вами хожу, можно сказать, прислушиваюсь к каждому чиху, а вы что? Ботинок! Зубами!  
Похититель подошвы ненадолго выпустил ее из второй пасти – чтобы насмешливо пострекотать – и запихнул обратно, с упоением размолачивая твердый композит на отдельные волокна.  
– А это кто сделал?  
Пит потряс раздавленным в драке яйцом. Лиены дружно отвернулись в разные стороны, а самый большой вдобавок демонстративно поднял гибкий хвост и с великолепным достоинством сделал лужицу гадко пахнущей жижи, от которой тут же задымилась трава.  
– Ты на мое мнение не сри! – все так же грозно сказал Пит. – Признавайтесь, где остальное? Куда вы их там наоткладывали?  
Лиены уже вовсю валялись по синеватой траве, зевали и терлись бошками друг о друга. Пит обреченно вздохнул. Договориться с упрямыми тварями было невозможно. Подкупить в общем-то тоже. Запугать – тем более.  
Странно, что они вообще пошли на контакт с людьми. Предполагалось, что лиенов, как вид окончательно вымерший в естественной среде, будут сохранять здесь в наиболее подходящих условиях, полностью изолировав от людей. Посетителей тут не особо жаловали, поскольку на группе лиенов тихой сапой тестировались достижения науки. Например, сверхпрочные сплавы, которые нельзя пробить одним удачным плевком.  
А чтобы исключить неприятности, в геноме лиенов изрядно поковырялись, постаравшись удалить из него все, связанное с агрессией. Так что лиены в целом относились к людям равнодушно, но иногда увлекались и в стремлении поиграть могли заиграть до больничной койки.  
Единственным, кого они достаточно уважали, чтобы соизмерять силу, оказался Пит.  
К лиенам он попал не по своей воле – вообще-то он терпеть не мог этих гигантских гуманоидных недотараканов, – а на спор. В заповеднике часто так развлекались: с помощью азартных игр определяли, кому придется чистить донельзя вонючие вольеры трепетных лиловых кварторогов, кто станет кормить придурковатых птиц-носачей, ну и конечно же – кому бродить по территории, отведенной для лиенов, и собирать их неоплодотворенные яйца.  
Лишенные королевы, лиены-трутни по три раза за год начинали нестись, как обезумевшие куры. В сезон кладки они метались, орали, дрались друг с другом так, что хитин летел во все стороны, а потом прямо посреди драки кто-то внезапно застывал, бросал все и сломя голову бежал в сторонку. Где и начинал тужиться в неистовых корчах, пока не выбрасывал на землю крохотное бесполезное яйцо. Некоторые выкидывали по два-три за раз и успокаивались, но таких счастливчиков было мало. В среднем гонка на пустопорожние кладки продолжалась неделю-другую.  
Угодив на свою первую у этих тварей смену, подозрительно совпавшую с очередным сезоном кладки, Пит все-таки столкнулся с лиеном лицом к морде. Лиен был уставший, можно сказать – измученный. Засел между массивными корнями сломанного дерева и то и дело начинал напрягаться в схватках. Распухшие родовые ходы раскрывались, но яйцо наружу не шло. Пит очень хотел пройти мимо, сделав вид, что не заметил, но лиен заметил его сам. Повернул к нему безглазую башку, оскалился и яростно завизжал: точно гвоздем по стеклу.  
Хоть и относясь к тварям с большой долей опаски, а местами и омерзения, Пит все же был работником заповедника, то есть тем, кто по умолчанию должен если и не любить всех животных подряд, то как следует заботиться о них. Пришлось сходить с тропинки и пробираться к логову.  
К тому же среди работников заповедника бродили слухи, что лиены страшно злопамятны. Мол, если не уважать их, то неприятностей можно поймать по самый козырек от кепки.

Впоследствии Пит не любил вспоминать этот, безусловно, ценный опыт родовспоможения. Даже под наркозом из алкоголя. Ковыряние в половых органах опасной гадины, то и дело норовящей цапнуть тебя за голову или вонзить в спину хвост, никак не попадало в категорию приятных переживаний.  
В качестве последствий сомнительного достоинства выяснилось, что весь улей внезапно дружно полюбил Пита Анкора и желал иметь отношения только с ним. Остальные работники зоопарка перешли в категорию надоедливых мух.  
Таким образом Пит внезапно стал почти незаменимым в Треугольнике.  
Сам он придерживался мнения, что лиены выбрали его главным ответственным, поэтому когда им что-то не нравилось, первым всегда бывал оплеван и ободран именно Пит.

– Я все равно найду, – пригрозил он.  
Осмотрел ботинок, примерился к испохабленной рубашке и с тяжким вздохом оторвал от нее длинный лоскут, и так болтавшийся на спине. Похититель подошв с интересом приподнял голову, и Пит профилактически пригрозил ему кулаком. Лиен жутко человеческим жестом подвигал плечами вверх-вниз и снова сосредоточился на трофее.  
Сопя и проклиная свою невезучесть, Пит перевязал ботинок, поднялся и для проверки легонько потопал. Импровизированная подошва держала неплохо. Внимательно осмотрев раздавленное яйцо, Пит сунул его в набедренный карман. Вообще странно было, что яйцо всего одно. Сезон уже шел вовсю, лиены традиционно бесились и нервничали, но за четыре дня обходов Пит не застал ни одной кладки.  
С одной стороны, это было чистым счастьем. Никаких тебе кошмарных гирлянд, напоминающих перформанс из гнилой хурмы, никакой грязной работы по сбору этих яиц и транспортировке их на уничтожение. А ведь в пути минимум десять процентов этого химического оружия лопалось и забрызгивало Пита тошнотворным содержимым.  
С другой стороны, попахивало неприятностями. Первое, что приходило на ум – весь улей дружно траванулся той добавкой, которую Пит по чистому наитию предложил подмешивать в их еду.  
Вынужденный проводить с лиенами прорву времени, он волей-неволей тоже ставил свои маленькие опыты и уже выяснил, что от ягод сатоши, растущих в вольерах трехрогов, лиены становятся благодушными и ленивыми, точно под кайфом. В таком состоянии можно было бестрепетно проверять состояние их когтей и хитина. Даже зубы можно было посмотреть, чем Пит и пользовался неоднократно, хотя совсем голыми руками лезть в жуткие пасти не решался.  
Не столь давно по итогам осмотра нашел нечто похожее на кариес у одного из подопечных и даже вытребовал лечение. Правда, потом выяснилось, что предполагаемый кариес сожрал три лазерных насадки на стоматологическом аппарате и оказался специальным защитным камнем на зубах.

Имея на совести такой эксперимент и обнаружив изменение в поведении улья, Пит занервничал. Чтобы было не так заметно, на охоту за яйцами он отправлялся только после многократных напоминаний и угроз, высказанных начальником заповедника. В поддержание имиджа, каждый раз собираясь в поход, Пит не забывал нажаловаться всем встречным, что общение с лиенами его угнетает и вообще он скоро уволится.

Оглянувшись, Пит прикинул возможное направление и двинулся на юг. Возлежавший неподалеку лиен поднялся, лениво прошоркал на всех четырех и плюхнулся у него на пути.  
– Так, – нахмурился Пит. – Бунт на корабле?  
Лиен повернул голову, вытянул шею, и вся его слепая морда словно указала направление. Пит проследил взглядом, заодно мониторя шуршание остальных лиенов в разросшейся траве, и обнаружил, что перемещаются хитиновые твари определенным образом, формируя самый настоящий коридор.  
– Спасибо, – вежливо сказал Пит. – Я рад, что в этом сезоне мы обходимся без засад и кидания яйцами мне в голову.  
Лиены едва слышно заклекотали, словно поняли шутку. Но скорее всего просто реагировали на тон голоса. Пит всегда так говорил после выкидывания ими очередного фокуса – как бы не одобряя, почти ругая, но не очень. Чтобы не разозлить всерьез.  
Живой коридор двинулся вместе с ним.  
Они прошли по знакомым Питу полянкам, прихотливо разбросанным и связанным сетью тропинок. Миновали крошечный водопад, в который лиены регулярно заманивали Пита, чтобы повеселиться, когда неуклюжий человек теряет равновесие на скользких камнях и бахается в неглубокую воду. Миновали кормовую площадку: как всегда, усыпанную чисто обгрызенными мелкими косточками. Прошли излюбленное гигантское сухое дерево, на котором улей дневал и ночевал, методично стачивая остатки коры слой за слоем.  
В дороге Пит то и дело пытался вызвать базу, но рация даже шипеть перестала. В воображении уже мелькали картины вызова ветеринарного флаера с помощью подачи сигналов костром. Только бы хватило рубашки, чтобы пускать дымную морзянку.  
Пока Пит в красках воображал эту идиотскую деятельность, улей свернул в сырое ущелье, где Пит бывал не больше пары раз и особенно вглубь не заходил. Вместе с ульем они пропрыгали по плоским «столовым» камням, ведущим наверх, и оказались перед входом в типичную пещеру. Изнутри тянуло кисловато-острым душком, знакомым любому, кто встречался с ранеными лиенами.  
– Ну и кто у нас покалечился? – нахмурился Пит. – Кому мы вызовем неотложку прямо сейчас?  
Вместо ответа его подтолкнули в спину. Прикосновение тупой гладкой морды к голой коже было неприятным.  
Делая первые шаги во тьму, Пит машинально попытался сосчитать, сколько лиенов сопровождали его, а сколько всего должно бегать по заповеднику, и кого все-таки не хватает. В голове все путалось: то ли шестнадцать, то ли семнадцать, а может, и восемнадцать? Чертовы твари были слишком одинаковы. Какую бы чушь ни несли в рекламных роликах о счастливой работе в заповедниках, мол, работники знают каждого подопечного лучше, чем иная мать своих детей, – лиенов точно нельзя было запомнить и различить.  
Так все-таки шестнадцать или семнадцать? Мнемоническая память напрочь отказалась уточнять, по какой формуле Пит их запоминал: четырежды четыре, дважды восемь или то же самое, но всякий раз плюс один? Плодотворно мыслить мешало и то, что Пит уже вымок, продрог, устал и многократно оцарапался. Нога в пострадавшем ботинке требовала отдыха.  
Он остановился. Дальше идти без света было опасно. Пит достал фонарик, заодно прихватив и рацию.  
– База, вы меня слышите? На связи Анкор, прием, повторяю, на связи Анкор. Сожрали вас всех там, что ли! Мать вашу.  
Лиены внимательно слушали, как Пит оскорбляет недоступных для общения коллег, и длинные хвосты раскачивались в такт его словам. Выдохшись, Пит махнул рукой.  
– Ладно, где у нас больной?  
Вперед вырвался пожиратель подошв и заскользил по камням, извиваясь всем хребтом. Пит успел подивиться этим движениям – лиен невероятно походил на странное пресмыкающееся, такой манеры передвижений Пит за ними не припоминал – а затем широкий конус света выхватил из темноты больного.  
– Чтоб мне лопнуть, – пробормотал Пит.

Лиен-проводник низко зашипел, перешел на зловещее воркование и убрался из освещения. Пит втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Предполагаемый больной разлегся на неровной поверхности здоровой каменюги. Каменюга выглядела почти как плита, и Пит успел заметить, что поверхность и боковые стороны словно многократно оплавлены, будто тут поработали хорошим проходческим лазером. А потом все его внимание волей-неволей сфокусировалось на распластанной фигуре.  
Несчастную тварь раздуло, будто поразила экзотическая водянка. Брюхо вспучилось, лапы отекли, голова с трудом ворочалась, почти утонув в покатых плечах, а череп местами треснул, и поднявшиеся куски хитина напоминали зубчатую корону. Из приоткрытой пасти со свистом вырывалось тяжелое дыхание: похоже, перестали работать типичные для этих тварей жаберные трубки, торчавшие на спине.  
Пита снова толкнули в спину. Он машинально сделал шаг вперед, остановился, сунул фонарик в рот и начал охлопывать себя по бедрам. Улей заволновался.  
– Шейчаш, шейчаш... Аха!  
Он извлек перчатки, решительно натянул их и встряхнул руками. Пропитка быстро испарялась, оставляя в воздухе тонкий спиртовой запах. Перехватив фонарик, Пит двинулся вперед. Больной лиен шевельнулся, попробовал перекатиться набок и заскреб когтями по камню.  
– Осторожно, – успокаивающе сказал Пит. Чуть напряг и расслабил связки, подбирая интонацию, и продолжил. – Сейчас посмотрим, что случилось, главное не дергайся и не вопи, хорошо? Слышишь? Хороший мальчик, посмотрим, что же с тобой случилось... Ага.  
Добравшись до плиты, он положил руку на раздутый бок лиена. Хитин разошелся, от него шло резкое болезненное тепло, почти жар. Соединительная ткань выглядела сухой и тонкой, и лиен напоминал перезревшую куколку, которая уже не может и не должна удерживать бабочку. Лиен дернулся и все-таки перевалился на бок. Пит посветил фонариком, услышал за спиной горловое щелканье тварей и тут же обернулся. Сразу трое чуть отпрянули. Каким-то образом они ухитрялись различать, где свет, а где темень.  
– И под руки мне слюной не капать, – строго сказал Пит. – Сами привели, так теперь не мешайтесь. Это вы его довели до такого состояния, а? А ну!  
Лиены отступили, втягивая бошки в плечи. Он слышал шорох, с которым их хвосты движутся по камню, почти чувствовал, как бритвенной остроты кромки на лезвиях снимают с этих камней деликатную стружку.  
Убедившись, что любопытствующие изгнаны подальше, Пит вернулся к пациенту. Пощелкал кнопками на рации, но отзыва не получил. Тут уже тянуло на ветеринарную неотложку, но сначала нужно было как следует походить вокруг больного, чтобы убедить того в чистоте своих намерений. Лиены терпеть не могли, когда с ними пытались сделать что-нибудь без объяснений.  
– А что у нас с зубками, а где у нас вторая челюсть, – вновь успокаивающе забормотал Пит. – А давай посмотрим, что у нас с лапками... Ох ни хрена себе, какие опухшие лапки, это ж надо.... Ага... А что у нас с хвостиком... Вот большой хвостик, трепыхается как надо. А есть ли у нас ушки?  
Он шел по кругу, обходя плиту, и лиен слегка вздрагивал, точно прислушивался. Пит добрался до стадии «а где у нас ножки» и тут замолчал.

Ножки лежали одна на другой, а между них творилось такое, что на секунду к горлу подступила тошнота. С первого взгляда это выглядело как чудовищный нарыв. Со второго – как не менее чудовищный геморрой. С третьего взгляда хотелось просто убежать и спрятаться под одеялом.  
Преодолев себя, Пит наконец-то решился на мужественный поступок и не только посветил снова, но и наклонился ближе.  
Лиен пытался отложить яйцо. Огромная кожистая дура пыталась пролезть между узких бедер и напрочь застряла, практически вывернув часть короткого яйцеклада наизнанку.  
– Та-ак, – сказал Пит. – Давай договоримся, что я сейчас это потрогаю. Никаких истерик и ударов когтями, хорошо?  
Лиен шумно дышал, но к дыханию добавилось легкое клекотание, рождающееся глубоко в горле. Пит вздохнул, положил ладонь на бедро лиена и медленно повел вниз. Спустился до коленной чашечки, поднялся обратно и аккуратно подвел руку к месту трагедии. Перерастянутые края напрягались и расслаблялись, хотя сам лиен почти не шевелился.  
Недолго думая, Пит пристроил фонарик на камне и полез по карманам снова. Искать долго не пришлось, и он с торжествующим возгласом достал баллончик анестетика. Полезная штука, если надо достать из кого-нибудь кусок хитина, вонзившийся во время драки в какое-нибудь относительно мягкое место.  
Заслышав шипение аэрозоля, лиен содрогнулся и глухо гортанно заворчал. Улей вокруг ответил обеспокоенным шипением, в точности имитируя звук струи, выходящей из баллончика.  
– Тихо-тихо, – твердо приказал Пит. – Это медицина, понятно? Вот! – он пшикнул себе на живот и потряс баллончиком.  
Лиены постепенно замолкали, последним успокоился больной. Пит встряхнул баллончик и решительно надавил на кнопку.  
Орудовал он им, пока вместо аэрозоля наружу не пошел воздух. Лиен расслабленно вытянул ноги и попробовал перевернуться на спину, но тут уже шипеть начал Пит, изо всех сил препятствуя.  
– Куда, куда! Обезболил – еще не значит что помог! Я сейчас посмотрю, что тут можно сделать!  
Убрав баллончик, он мысленно нарисовал тройную священную звезду – и полез хвататься за чужое яйцо руками. Растянуть края яйцекладущего отверстия удалось не сразу и не слишком сильно. Он ухватился за яйцо самыми кончиками пальцев. Судя по всему, это была какая-то гребаная мутация воспроизводства, из-за которой теперь лиен мог сдохнуть и тем самым уменьшить поголовье охраняемого вида на целый один экземпляр.  
– Хрена себе яйцо, – рассуждал Пит, в первую очередь надеясь успокоить себя, а потом уже вновь разнервничавшуюся тварь. – Ты страусом, что ли, заделаться решил, болезный? Куда такую дыню вынашивать? Конечно застрянет, у любого бы застряло... Эх, резануть бы, да нечем... Ну ладно, это ничего, сейчас небольшая мануальная помощь... а черт!  
Плотная оболочка яйца лопнула у него прямо под пальцами. Лиен вскрикнул, и когти с жутким звуком проскребли по камню. Пит на мгновение замер. Чудовищный хвост рисовал в воздухе смертоносные узоры. Пит ждал, а на руки ему медленно текла густая желтоватая жидкость. К счастью, не жгучая, это он бы давно почувствовал.  
– С другой стороны, – наконец сказал он, – теперь оно точно станет меньше, и мы его достанем. Возражения есть?  
Хвост опустился, когти перестали скрести. На аккомпанемент, выдаваемый остальными лиенами, Пит уже не обращал внимания. В пещере было душно, и у него вспотела не только спина, но и загривок, и лоб, и, кажется, даже собственные яйца.  
Он чуть сжал плотную оболочку кончиками пальцев, и жижа потекла сильнее. А затем в яйце явственно что-то пошевелилось.

– Быть того не может, – сам себе сказал Пит.

Жидкость вытекала, оболочка уменьшалась, и движение ощущалось все сильнее. Лиен шумно выдохнул, прогнулся в спине, и яйцо медленно сдвинулось наружу. Пит машинально потянул, и тут к первой трещине на поверхности яйца добавились еще пять, образовав почти симметричный узор, похожий на навершие бутона. Это уже было похоже на обычное яйцо с лепестками. Лепестки чуть дрогнули, и Пит увидел что-то очень похожее на крошечный бледный пальчик, робко выглянувший наружу.  
– Мать твою, да ты мать, поздравляю, – сказал Пит, невольно расплываясь в глупой улыбке. – У вас то ли девочка, то ли мальчик, сейчас посмотрим...  
Ко второму пальчику присоединился еще один, и они разошлись в стороны, пытаясь раскрыть бутон.  
Фонарик соскользнул с камня, световой конус ушел в сторону, и Пит машинально наклонился ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть, что пыталось родиться прямо ему в руки. А ведь это будет первое за хрен знает сколько десятков лет размножение лиенов в неволе – удивительное событие.  
Но почему-то ему это не нравилось, совсем не нравилось, что-то смутное всплывало из глубины памяти, кажется, что-то с этим размножением было сильно не так...

***

«Анкор, Анкор, это База, ответьте. Анкор, повторяю, это База, прием. Анкор, вы нас слышите?»

Нет ответа.


End file.
